


Out Of Time

by GirlGoneGamer667



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Gun Violence, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Life Is Strange, Jerome Valeska Lives, Near Death, Random & Short, Recovery, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlGoneGamer667/pseuds/GirlGoneGamer667
Summary: Poppy has already lost Jerome in the past. And she swears that she's not planning to lose him again. (Set in Season 4, Episode 18!)
Relationships: Jerome Valeska/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Out Of Time

**I based this idea off of the video game, Life is Strange, Chapter Two Out of Time when Max has to save her friend Kate Marsh from commiting suicide.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Poppy ran through the streets of Gotham City as she was dressed in her villian side clothes which were a long sleeve leather jacket, black shorts, red knee socks, black boots and even her plastic rabbit mask covering her face.

After hearing about Jerome's plan to change Gotham into a city full of laughter and madness, Poppy knew that she had to be there with her fiancee until something bad happens to him once more. But what can a normal young adult do to save a scarred and insane person?

She already saw him being stabbed by death by Theo Galavan, but now Jim Gordon had already put a bullet into his shoulder in front of everyone at the Gotham Music Festival while he was beating up his brother who failed to stab him.

The young adult doesn't want to lose him once again.

Running down the streets, she heard a voice from above before seeing Jerome who was hanging onto a metal pipe on the front side of a building with Jim Gordon who was holding his hand out to save him.

"Jerome?" Poppy responded quietly as her eyes widened in shock behind her mask.

"Au revoir…" Jerome managed to say before he lost his grip onto the metal pole, and started laughing loudly with a smile on his face.

"No!" Poppy screamed as her hand was out towards Jerome, until… time slowed down as the young adult saw Jerome gripping back onto the metal pole. "What? Whoa! Did I just do that?" She asked herself, while looking at her right hand.

Jerome's crazed laughter was heard once again, before Poppy had her hand out in a stopping motion as everything frozed around her until time reversed slowly. Once again Jerome was hanging onto the pole, until Poppy felt her head hurting as she managed to reverse it to when Jerome was standing on top of the ledge.

"Oww… that hurt!" Poppy moaned out in pain while clutching her head with both hands.

"Bombs away!" Jerome yelled as Poppy looked up and saw him on the ledge, holding onto his hand, indicating that he was shot again.

_BANG!_

Poppy's eyes widened to see Jerome falling down, before his hands were hanging onto the pipe, gripping onto it tightly like he wanted to save himself from falling.

"No… Not on my watch!" Poppy managed to say as her own head was hurting while she had her hand out to make time reverse back to when Jerome was back on the ledge.

Her nose started to bleed as the pounding headache continued while she felt like she had time paused at that moment.

 _"Save Jerome… I wasn't able to… I can do it… this time."_ Poppy thought to herself, before she found a way inside of the building while having her hand out as time stayed paused at that moment. _"I'm not losing you… again, Jerome."_ She thought once more as her left hand was gently touching the walls while climbing up the stairs.

Making her way up to the rooftop, Poppy noticed that Jim Gordon had his pistol out aiming at Jerome who was standing on the ledge, clutching his arm.

Quickly thinking, she managed to pull out her baseball bat as the young adult thought about whacking Jim Gordon's head with it… but it all came to a halt when Poppy accidentally dropped it.

Groaning loudly, Poppy clutched onto her head as time started up again, but Gordan didn't even know that she was behind and kept his eyes on the ginger maniac.

"Bombs-" Jerome started to yell out, but his black flip phone was broken into pieces by a bullet from Gordon's gun.

Looking back up, Jerome can see Poppy wrestling Jim Gordon to the ground by using her small body, but the Detective was fighting back until a sharp kick made him drop his gun.

"Sorry, uncle. Nothing personal." Poppy whispered as she thought of a way to stop the detective.

Her legs started to wrap around his waist, and her arms were wrapped around his neck in a choking clutch with her hands holding his head still. Seeing that he was fading into unconsciousness, Gordan fell down to his knees as he heard the quiet shushing noise coming from the rabbit mask that Poppy wore to hide her identity.

Once he was on the ground, Poppy slowly let go and looked back up at Jerome as her blue eyes widened in shock to see another bullet wound which was seeping out through his left white glove.

"Who are you?" Jerome asked before the young adult slowly removed her plastic rabbit mask to reveal her face.

Jerome saw her face as she wore a black face mask that had a red glitter bandaid on the nose part, just in case if her mask broke.

But those blue eyes. Those blue eyes he knows so well. He knew that it was Poppy. His Poppy. The one with the blue eyes filled with love and adoration for him.

"Poppy…" Jerome responded quietly, before he felt his own body swaying as he tried to be still on the account of pain he was in.

"No!" Poppy cried as she started running towards Jerome.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion when Poppy started running and Jerome started swaying… but with an inch amount of luck on the young adult side, she managed to have a grip onto a piece of clothing that Jerome wore.

Opening her teary eyes, Poppy's eyes widened to see that her right hand was gripping onto his tie, before pulling him gently towards her with open arms. Letting his wounded body land on her small feminine body, Jerome gently smiled as Poppy cried quietly with her arms wrapped around him.

But soon after hearing those cries, his vision slowly faded into darkness...


End file.
